Russian Roulette
by jameron4eva
Summary: A songfic based off of Rihanna's new song, "Russian Roulette". How do two jilted lovers deal with heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea while watching the FX Jive Turkey That70's show marathon, in the episode where Michael Kelso, and Donna leave for California. I was thinking about that missing summer, while listening to Rihanna's "Russian Roulette", and the idea sprang forth from there. Warning there will be major character death. This is just a "What if" story that sprang from the song, and the episode.

He walked into the room, and took a look around the setting, a setting he'd never forget for the rest of his life. He had told them all he had something to do, and walked out of the room, they'd never know he was here. Giving a small smile he pulled the gun out, it was a classic six - shooter, it belonged to someone close to him. Then he looked up as the man he'd called, a man with no life to live like himself, walked in. "So," the man said, "Russian Roulette?" He gave the man a small smile and pulled out his chair, pointing to the man's in all propriety.

**She looked at the dank, dark building that she was currently sitting in. She'd called one of her nemesis from school, one whose boyfriend had just left her because of mowa. "Russian Roulette?" the girl asked her sitting down, "I'd never think you'd even touch the game, only lifeless souls do that nowadays." Smiling she looked to her rival, and spun the six – shooter.**

_**Take a breath, Take it deep,**_

_**Calm yourself, he says to me,**_

_**If you play, play for keeps,**_

_**Take a gun, and count to three,**_

_**I'm sweating now, moving slow,**_

_**No time to think, my turn to go,**_

He felt the sweat that suddenly adorned his face, as it did on his rivals. He'd never planed what was about to happen, in all reality it was a spur of the moment idea. Dealing with this heartbreak was something that he just couldn't bear. He'd won the coin toss, and his rival went first, the bullet wasn't there.

**She'd told the bitch across from her to go first, and watched on as the woman pulled the trigger, no dice. The gun was passed to her, and she was sweating more than the other girl was.**

_**And you can see my heart beating,**_

_**You can see it in my chest,**_

_**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving,**_

_**Know that I must pass this test,**_

_**So just pull the trigger,**_

His heart was running a hole in the floor of his chest as he pulled the trigger, after a moment, and nothing happened. Yes! next round, but he was loosing his resolve.

**She looked at the other girl, drawing strength from her glare, and she pulled the trigger. Next round.**

_**Say a prayer to yourself,**_

_**He says close your eyes,**_

_**Sometimes it helps,**_

_**And then I get a scary thought,**_

_**That he's here means he's never lost,**_

She followed her husband as he ran to the house screaming, "THAT DAMN FOOL!" When he dropped a note she picked it up, "Oh no!"

**He followed the kid as he ran to the docks, trying to stop some thing screaming, "Russian Roulette!" He saw the article of possession that the kid had, and ran harder.**

And you can see my heart beating,

_**You can see it in my chest,**_

_**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving,**_

_**Know that I must pass this test,**_

_**So just pull the trigger,**_

He watched as his enemy for the last years pulled the trigger, and it was his turn once again. He took a silent gulp, grabbed the gun, and spun the rack. He took a look at the man, no older than himself, and felt something twist inside him, he knew, he knew.

**She watched as her nemesis pulled the trigger, and nothing happened, 'back to me' she thought. She pulled the gun towards her, and spun the wheel. She had a churning in her stomach, this could be it.**

**She was pumping to keep up with her man, wanting to get there before it happened. Then they saw the two kids next to them, and they where heading in the same direction. "Hey she yelled at them, pointing, and they joined at the nearest light. All they said was "Docks" and the four were off like lightning.**

_**As my life flashes before my eyes,**_

_**I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?**_

_**So many won't get the chance to say goodbye,**_

_**But it's too late too pick up the value of my life.**_

He saw his life flash, and he almost dropped the gun, but he had to do this, hell he'd asked for it, he had to be a man, and he lifted the gun back up, and he put pressure on the trigger while closing his eyes.

**She saw all the good times and the bad flash through her mind, her entire life, and took a second to rethink this idea. Unknowingly like her counterpart she decided the time for backing out was long gone, she did or she didn't, that was all that mattered now. So as she looked at her rival she let a tear fall, showing her true emotion for the first time, and saw her rival's eyes turn from anger to care, but too late, she put the pressure on the trigger.**

**He hoped that the two morons would be all right, he'd never really showed his feelings for them, but he promised to a god he'd never believed in for years, that if they survived he'd show them all the care that he could.**

_**And you can see my heart beating,**_

_**You can see it in my chest,**_

_**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving,**_

_**Know that I must pass this test,**_

_**So just pull the trigger.**_

She pulled the hammer back on the custom made handgun her father had owned, and she'd hid. She thought of all the times she'd had fun, and knew those were over, no more her to brighten the world's days. So as she stared at barrel of the gun, she saw the briefest flash before time froze, and she saw the bullet, 'yup,' she thought, ' no more Jackie Burkhardt'. Then time went back into place as the .45 barreled into her brain, and she knew nothing more.

**He was looking at his rival, and was debating this whole idea now. He'd always worn his emotions on his sleeves, so it was no surprise to him that he started to tear up. He saw the look on the man's face, one that said the man already regretted agreeing to this foolhardy idea, "Listen man," but his statement was cut off as they both heard a gunshot. Startled he jerked the trigger, and for him that second was an eternity as the powder ignited in his father's .45. He had one thought when he saw this, ' buy world, say goodbye to Eric Forman.' And then the bullet went into forehead, and through his brain, and he was at last at peace with everything.**

**They heard the consecutive shots, and quickened their paces, finally arriving at "The Docks" motel. Hyde and Fez ran to the counter and asked where room 203 was. The Forman's knew that Eric was in room 202 so they followed the boys. Hyde spoke up, "Jackie's in room 203." Red looked at him a second, then said, "Eric's in 202." Both pairs speed as they raced up the steps two at a time, and arrived at their destinations. Red and Hyde didn't bother for niceties as they kicked the doors in.**

**When Hyde opened the door, he only saw super bitch kneeling on the floor, and he walked up to her. He wished he hadn't and turned around to go outside to puke. Jackie's brains were all over the walls, and he knew that his friend was dead. Sure he'd never taken an immediate liking to Jackie, but he thought of her as a close friend. He had only two thoughts in his mind, this was all Kelso's fault, and Eric had better be alive. He felt a body kneel next to him as Fez emptied his stomach along with him.**

**Red ran into the room, and immediately ran back out screaming, "NO!!", and then he started to rip apart the building. His rage was so intense that he had to be stopped by both Hyde and Fez, yes he did remember the kid's name. He looked over and saw his wife in open-mouthed grief, and he knew that she must be in the most extreme pain, just like him. Turning to Hyde he gave a questioning look, and say the man's barely hidden pain, and knew the answer, he'd lost two of his kids. He felt the world darken as he passed out.**

**He felt a comforting sensation, a peace he knew that was reserved for one place. But his question was why? Why was he here? Wasn't suicide a sin against god? But his musings were cut short as he noticed the other figure waiting for him, it was Jackie in all her brightness. Smiling he could no longer hide his feelings for the girl, one's he'd abandoned as and she switched partners, mostly her, but he had had an on again, off again life with Donna. In the last seconds of his life Eric realized that he while in love with Donna, was truly one woman's, Jackie's he'd fallen head over heels for her. "Hey you," he whispered to her as he engulfed her in a tight embrace. She giggled, and he could see her thought's, "Hey you," she replied back. Smiling he kissed her long and hard, his true soul mate. Sure he'd always have a spot for Donna, but he belonged to two people, God, and Jackie Burkhardt. And he and his second owner walked calmly to the pearly gates to live out eternity, together. Then they both heard a song playing in the back round and found that the words matched how they ended their lives, and arrived in paradise. They didn't know how they knew, but they knew that the song was called "Russian Roulette", and the artist was a woman named Rihanna. Smiling he looked down at Jackie, "She's really good, she'll go far." Nodding her agreement, she voiced her opinion, "She's better than ABBA, I love her works, I've heard them while waiting for you." They passed the Crystal Sea talking about this singer that they'd never even heard of, and planed to follow her career.**

**A/N: Sad isn't it, wait for the next chapter. But please review to tell me what you think, please just hit that big green button just below this, please before the next round.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I want to thank all of you for the enthusiastic reviews of this story, you know who you are,(Marla's lost, Nanny girl, ddtje70), and yes I plan on having this go on for a little while. Now to clear up some confusion, Red only feinted, he didn't die. I couldn't really find a song for this chapter to mach the first chapter, so I'm just going to write it, and see what happens. I plan on having sporadic songs thrown in, but the central theme will be one from "Russian Roulette" by RIHANNA. By the way, I've turned this into a Jackie/Eric songfic, as if you couldn't tell that, but it will not be under the characters in the search peramiters so.

He stood next to her and took in the majesty of this place. "You know Jackie, this place is really beautiful." Turning towards her he smiled, "and you only add to the beauty." Smiling she playfully swatted his arm, to which he feigned an injury, "Ow!" She mock glared at him, and then she grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a tender, loving kiss. Never had either of them been kissed like they were kissing each other now, and it only enhanced the beauty of the palace of the king, the place known as heaven, the domain of the creator and his son. They broke the embrace and stared out at the Crystal Sea, rimmed with streets of gold it was a marvel to behold, as was the amount of people residing here. Jackie turned her head to look up at Eric, and saw the sun in the distance cast a halo around his head, and she could never have loved him more than at that moment. "Look," Eric said breaking her out of her reverie, "our funerals." She followed his hand and noticed that they were both placed side by side.

"**Well, I see Donna and Kelso have arrived." Eric said looking towards the back of the room. She turned toward where he was pointing, and saw the people responsible for why they were here. Strangely she felt no anger toward either of them, only intense love, not the love like she had with Eric, but a love of family. She looked at his face and asked him, "Do you hate them? Are you angry at them?" She didn't know what to expect, but Eric smiled and shook his head, "No, strangely I feel protective of them." Nodding Jackie turned her head back to the proceedings. Then they heard an irresistible voice call them, GOD. So they turned away from the funeral, and went to GOD.**

_**Point Place,**_

"And we commit these two souls to the lord…" Red couldn't stand the fact that he was having to do this, bury his own son, and secretly adopted daughter. No father should outlive his kids, even if they were not his by blood, nor law. He looked to the two responsible, and felt anger rise up in him, 'how dare those dipshits'. He thought using a word he'd never used before, but it was appropriate for Donna and Kelso. He wanted to go over there and pound their faces in, they didn't even have invitations. He knew for a fact that when the two arrived after hearing the news the rest of the dumb-asses had ostriciesd them, it was their fault after all. Turning he looked to his adopted son Steven Hyde, and Fez. He knew that Eric and Jackie were in a better place, they had to be.

_**Donna POV,**_

She couldn't believe it, Eric and Jackie dead, all because she and Kelso had ran off to California. She wanted to get this over with, but she also wanted to spend as much time with them as she could before they were put into the dirt.

**No one noticed the shadows, to faint to see by human eyes watching them, and talking quietly, lovingly.**

"…_**Strangely I feel protective of them." **_

The shadows moved away as if called by and invisible force, which they had.

Hyde watched as his friends were lowered into the ground, right by one another, separated by a wall, just like how they died. He would never forget the walls, and he couldn't forget the pain, for that was his last connection to either of the two. He realized that the two easiest effected of the group, were the ones to die first, and now baried with each other, like two kindred souls that had finally found peace with one another. He had to wonder, did they even know they were that close when they died? probably not.

Red put the last plot of dirt on both of their graves, and made a silent vow to talk to them every day, he would never forget them. Then he watched as Donna and Kelso moved closer to the graves, finally his anger boiled over and he stepped in front of them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked the two. Donna answered him, "We want to say goodbye." He got in her face, "Should have thought of that before they played for keeps." At their confused looks, he smirked, "Russian Roulette, you know one of the chance games where the only thing on the line is your life." He saw the shock on their faces and continued, "Called up old enemies, then they played the game, died not ten feet, one wall from each other." Having made his point Red stalked off, and damned if anyone tried to stop him.

_Point Place,_

Out of nowhere two figures appeared, both nude, and both content with that fact. Smiling the man hugged the other figure, a woman, and they looked around for some clothes in the ally. After they got dressed, the man looked to the woman, "Let's go grab our stuff." Together they walked hand in hand down the street to the familiar house, the one that they'd grown up in. Once they had their stuff they could do their first order of business.


	3. The end?

A/N: Okay the plot bunny has kicked my butt with this, since I read the book, and I have decided to add elements of the book, and characters, into my Russian Roulette story. I know, I know, kill me later, but I had to do it. So now the story takes on a whole new twist, and a whole new set of "rules". This will be the last chapter to Russian Roulette, I know, I KNOW, but please give me a chance to explain. To add the elements in, I had to start a saga of sorts, and this is what I will do. Just so you know, the entire saga will be Jackie/Eric based, and Russian Roulette inspired in spots, with sporadic adding of lines from Rihanna's song Russian Roulette. By the way, I know I didn't add all the royalties for the song so, the entire CD belongs to Island Def Jam, Rihanna, and anyone else who worked on it, including Slash on the guitar for the song, "ROCKSTAR 101". So I hope you don't kill me, and here's a name to the story who's inspired me to add elements into my story, Borodin.

He looked at her, and gave her a sad smile, then he kissed her. They walked hand in hand to the house, which they had known for so long, and kept looking into each other's eyes. Turning they stopped at the door to the house, the first of their stops, and Jackie pushed him, not hard, but just enough to let Eric know to get on with it. What she and Eric knew, and so did God, was that they while still being alive, could make themselves appear to not be their, neat little tid-bit for the long mission ahead of them. Smiling Eric walked through the door, another trick, and stopped to look at his dad.

**He took a hesitant step towards the old man, and watched as the first sustained emotion appears on the man's face, or so it seemed, flared up. He heard Red speak, and wished that he could have said something, anything to let his father know he was alive, but that would prove detrimental to the mission, so he settled for listening to his father's voice. **

"**Eric, why did you do it, why did you do that?" He took a swig of beer, the thousandth in the last few days since the funeral. "Was it because of that bitch Donna? Or was it that life finally caught up to you?" He let the tears fall, and the emotions that he'd long suppressed finally came to the forefront. Red Forman never felt as alone as he did right now, he'd always counted on Eric's dumbass remarks to set him off. Or Jackie's loud mouth to keep everyone on their toes, and minds. Now the group was in shambles, Kitty was locked in her room, and he was here, drinking, and it was all Donna and Kelso's fault. "I hope they know what they've done." He said, throwing the empty beer can at a point in the wall, and he broke down completely, just like the picture of Eric he'd just smashed.**

**Eric took one last look at his father, and then went to his room to grab his favorite things. He walked through the door, and he went over to his closet. He'd never been a big fan of his mother's choice in clothing, but he didn't want to leave them either. They would be the last reminders of the life he'd had here in this house, and the last connection to the love, and tough love, he'd received here. Grabbing the last article of clothing, Eric walked back out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door, into Jackie's waiting, and willing arms.**

**Red didn't know if it was the beer, or something making him see things, but he saw his sons clothes go out the front door, THROUGH them, to be a matter of fact. He gave it about a second's pause before he shrugged his shoulders. Smiling Red rested his head down on the couch, and was fast asleep dreaming of his son in the afterlife. What no one knew, was that the image would stick with Red, and it would be a guiding light in times to come.**

**Eric dumped his clothes in the bag he'd brought with him as a item of importance on the upcoming mission. He smiled at Jackie, his Jackie, before he turned and they headed to her house to get her things. Before they were even out of the driveway, she stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Eric," she said to him, "are you sure that we can pull this off?" At his questioning look she continued, "I mean like can we go through with the entire plan? To stop them?" He'd been asking himself the same question since he'd been walking Point Place, and he could not find a suitable answer for her, except. "Jackie, we must do what we must, and we must do this." She hadn't fully wanted that answer, but she knew it all along. Nodding she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and they hurried on down to her house in a vain attempt to get this ordeal over with.**

**She'd gotten her stuff from the house, and came back to him trying not to cry. Noticing something was seriously up with her, Eric grabbed her in a hug. "What is it baby, what's wrong?" he asked silently, caressing her head, twirling her dark black curls. "Sh,.. she doesn't, e, e, even care that I'm dead." Jackie silently sobbed into his chest. He was glad that he'd learned to restrain his anger in heaven, because he wanted nothing more than to go in their and give Mrs. Burkhart a peace of his mind. But he stayed with Jackie, "Shh, shh Jackie, everything will be okay, I promise." As he said that he knew she'd stop, and she did. "How Eric, we will be apart from each other for a long time, and," but he cut her off with a passionate kiss. Pulling back from it he gave her a look, one that was for her, and her alone. "I will always be in your heart Jackie, as you will mine, that's how I know." **

**Donna was walking by the house of her former friend, and she almost welled up. 'God, what have we done?' she asked to a deity that she didn't believe in any more, not since… She continued on for a few minutes completely missing the two familiar figures embracing in the front of the yard. But an evil villain didn't and he snarled with all of his might. 'The master will not like this.' The vile fiend that was lost so long ago said to himself. 'No not one bit.' Giving an evil bass it jumped from the rafters about a mile away, fully aware that they might hear him, and ran into the night.**

**Two days later,**

**Eric looked at the sparse bunk that comprised the "bed" that he must live in for the next thirteen weeks. He ran a hand through his hair, and gave a small smile, 'Well at least they inspire a following.' He'd been given specific instructions to be at the bus station at four, and he was. He was waiting to get in line to start the process that would turn him into a Naval Captain. But he knew his final spot, and he smiled as the DI started to shout instructions. Oh yeah, this is going to be fun.**


End file.
